Kingdom Hearts XXX Project
by Sacredlith
Summary: What will usual people do if a strange black hooded figure suddenly appeared in front of them and asked them to join Organization XIII?
1. Chapter 1

-'What will usual people do if a strange black hooded figure suddenly appeared in front of them and asked them to join Organization XIII?'-

**Disclaimer** : i do not own either **Kingdom Hearts** or** Square Enix**, they belong to their belonger, so off with it. i do own this story, though.

This, is my firstly published story in fanfiction .. sorry if there's a lot of misspelled words, or inappropriate using of words of some kind, im not as good as you guys in english ! i still need a lot to learn to fully comprehend the languange . Forgive me, forgive me .

for ind : maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan katanya .. saya memang belum berbakat .. oia . tenang ajaa, ini bukan yaoi kok . XD -plakk-

This story follows _you_ as the main character (girls only, for this case : using your own name) and another sub-main characters from the Organization XIII (as for this one, for you guys : taking a part as either Axel or Zexion). Girls, you gotta play as a girl who's gonna be invited to the Organization's headquarter. And the next thing that will happen is - (..what? You'd prefer to just start reading the story anyway?)

well then whatever you say, here you go..

* * *

_**Axel's POV**_

You just don't know why or when you've ended up in this room. All that you know is that you're suddenly summoned into the meeting room while you're in the middle of your sleep. And when you opened your eyes, you've already found yourself inside the room. The other organization members are present as well; sitting upwards on those tall throne seats. You can see some of it still yawning; probably awakened by force and ended up the same as you. You began to sit on your own throne, labeled 'eight' on the top, and as soon as you sat down, the leader begins to speak.

You waggled your hands idly in front of you, perhaps a sign that you're currently bored. The 'superior' tells about the next mission the organization will have to take. His speech was actually full of information, you admitted, yet you're not amused and along with it, not entertained. His hand rises once in a while, making a motion as he describes his long-boring plans. You hid back a smirk as you made such a face, mimicking him from time to time. The other member appears to be un-amused as well. Your smirk tends to grow even wider whenever you chanced to take a glance to the superior's face, and make a fun out of it while the others laughed gleefully.

"…And so it seems to go on; it was clear that we may need one more assistance from the outer world." He declared, just after he glared at you with somewhat deathly aura. Some of the members agreed and made an appointment. "But, Superior, didn't we already have enough members here in the organization?" Said Luxord as he flicks a coin upside down. "Yea, what's more, if it was another clumsy newbie, it would be a total nuisance for us all." Vexen said with a grunt. You saw his face frowns a little while you take a peek from your hood.

"Thirteen may not be enough." The Superior said with a higher tone. "Besides, another help wouldn't be a problem. I knew this one would make a great nobody." He added with a smile.

"Oh, oh, is it a girl?" Larxene asked curiously.

"I assume that this one would be a female." Xemnas –'cause you're too tired already to call him the 'superior'- said so.

You smiled and hooted as soon as he said it was gonna be a girl. Too bad the hoot wouldn't last long; he piped you down with another deathly glare. "What advantage could be taken then, Superior?" Said Xigbar as he glanced at you for a while.

"We should not forget that this new _candidate _was taken from the outer world." Xemnas replied. "Another world brings another story. And it could be entirely different from this world of ours."

Xigbar puts his hand on his chin as he listens. "This candidate could be represented as a 'puppet' due to that theory. We could use her as a decoy to distract Sora, the Keyblade's chosen one, when she's still in her former self. While on her second play part, when she had already joined our organization, we could use her to fully-gain Sora's key ability which can complete the Kingdom Hearts, by meaning of once again, turning him into a heartless. As far as my knowledge allowed me to know, this girl holds a special power hidden beneath her true… 'disposition'. And if we could somehow get her to be on our side, it would possibly be easier to do the upcoming missions."

You wrapped your hands on your chest, agreeing with Xemnas, although you don't really know who it would be. In fact, you don't even know what he's talking about. "Then, who's gonna take the part of bringing her here?" Marluxia dropped.

"As for that…"

The other organization members seemed to be not patient enough to wait for his answer. Some of it even farted while they wait.

After several seconds, Xemnas smirked, raising his brow towards your direction, giving you another bad signal.

_**Your POV**_

"Ouch!"

You yowled as you felt your feet tripped onto something metallic, making you almost stumble to the front, face-plant towards the ground.

"Ugh! What's this?" You touched your still-in-pain foot, and turned back to where the hard things came from. You looked backward, but there were just bushes. You stepped closer to make sure you're not stumbling across anything, but you suddenly felt something bulged out from one side of the bush. It was a wrench.

"What's a wrench doing inside the bushes?!" You screeched, not believing such a thing would make such a pain on your foot. You groaned and quickly throw the wrench away from your sight.

Not in a minute, you heard a scream backing you up from the back of the bushes. You winced as you realized the familiar voice.

"What's a wrench doing on top of my head?!"

You turned back and find yourself glared at with an angry expression. It was unmistakably your 'beloved' math teacher; Mrs.___( name her, whatever you want ).

"Whoa, didn't realize you were there, ma'am!" You said as you saw her brows starting to get sharp. "Sorry, sudden throw!" You waved your hand towards her with an innocent smile.

"Well, what a nice _sudden throw_ it was!" She replied curtly to you. She raises her hand, and you winced, thinking she was gonna slap you in the face or what.

"This will be the last time I'll find things smacking me on the head, young lady!" You heard her scream loud as she pointed her finger towards her head. "Well, why don't you just wonder why you're on that spot in the first place?" You retorted as she glares at you. "It's not my fault that every time I threw things it always landed on you! After all, I've said my apologies!"

She pulled your right hand, and put the wrench you just throw onto it. "Thanks, but I don't need either of your apologies_, _or the metallic freebies!" She said with anger, and then walks away as she grooms her hair with her other hand. "Oh. And what's your name again?" She turned backward and narrowed her eyes towards your face, giving you a somewhat silly smile.

"It's ( Your real name here )!" You shouted from afar.

"I'll make sure to remember that name well." She stuck her tongue out as she said so. _Well, you had better remember my name correctly this time_, you thought to yourself as you remembered a few times she chanced to misspell your name in classes."Remind yourself well, that this is the third, missy." She said before she really leaves. "You can count, right? _Third._"

You rolled your eyes as you see her making such a motion with her hand near her lips, as if she was teaching a kindergarten girl about how to read, or exactly, to count. She frowned, and you frowned back to her. "Thanks for the tip too, my lovely teacher. Hope this thing won't hit you again next time!" You waved with the wrench on your right hand. You can see her mad face; it was actually pretty scary. "Then, I should expect the same thing from you, ___." She said.

You watched her as she walks towards the school building, muttering something that looks like a 'colorful' words, made especially for you. You turned back, grabbed the wrench with your pinky fingers up, and made such a face. "You can count, right? _Third?_" Said you, mimicking her annoying-high classed tone together with a highly pitched voice. You don't regret about the thing that you've just done to her earlier. Mrs.___ is not actually your ordinary teacher here in this school (at least you think so). This teacher always tends to give you a bad score. Figures though, you'd already know your name's written in her black-list already, underlined even. Probably because of the previous time, another thing also chanced to land on her head twice. And the last thing you could remember about it, is that the thing was a gum. You laughed sarcastically when you remembered about this.

After all, what's a math teacher doing inside the sport field anyway? Although you admitted the sport field is just the perfect place to meet such a face of a teacher, just in case she gets frenzy, you can always throw an unlimited number of b-balls directly to her head. "She deserves it right. Glad enough the wrench hits just the perfect spot." You whispered behind, mentioning her head.

The sports club was just about to start exercising on the sports field just before you stumble upon this unknown wrench that happens to be near the area. "Who would have brought a wrench to the school anyway?" You thought to yourself, and not long after, you felt someone's tapping your shoulder from behind.

Mr.___(your P.E. teacher) approaches you with a smile. _Creepy faces after another_, you guessed, and hid back a laugh.

"Fifteen minutes enough for you?" He asks, still holding that smile. He must be referring to the break time. "Uh huh." You nodded once, and glinted towards another direction, avoiding the look of his face. This cheerful person must be the only teacher here in the school that always put the smile-emote on his face. As for another, you can see the example from the previous paragraphs.

"After the break time, we will have another course for about thirteen minutes. You can all go home soon after that." He announced. You giggled happily, knowing that this course he's talking about was one of your favorite one, ___( your favorite sport here ). You smiled back at him, and once again, throw the wrench from your hand to nowhere. You grabbed your bottle and sit back under a big, tall tree to rest for a bit.

It's been a year since you've joined the sport club. You moved from ___ ( the city where you've born ) about two years ago when you're still at ( your age, subtracted by 2 ). In the first place, you never knew that you would end up stuck in this school, together with this club. But now that you looked around you once again, it was actually pretty nice. Having those new friends and teachers, and new surroundings as well. At first, you didn't even want to get inside such a school. You rejected your mom's invitations a lot, but now that you're here, you know you couldn't wish for more. You like every single bit of everything here. You couldn't imagine yourself getting inside this kind of club too, but some of your friends suggested that you should, since you're pretty good at sports. In fact, you enjoyed the sports, since it shapes your body well and all. So, why not? You joined it right away.

You leaned against the tree, and watched some of your friends who are playing the b-ball. They looked like they enjoyed it. Even though it's time for a break, they're still showering themselves with sweat. You gulped down the water from the bottle as you continue to watch the play. You laughed as one of your friends tripped when he's dribbling the ball. But after a closer inspection, you realized he tripped because of the wrench you just threw before. He runs after you soon as he realized this, and the break time ended with you being given a noogie from that friend of yours.

Mr. ___ called upon the club members again as soon as the clock strikes at 4, and declared that you can dismiss. "That wrench of yours sure is a burden." Your friend approaches you while you're picking your shoes from the cupboard. Guessing that he was the one who met the same fate as you when he first met the wrench, his name is Riku. "My team nearly lost 'cause of it."

You snorted and laughed a bit. "It was your fault who didn't pay a good attention towards your surroundings." You pulled your shoes and wear it on both feet. "While you're the one who's throwing it into the wrong place?" He chuckles as he follows you to the school corridor. "Too bad I didn't have a chance to see you tripped."

"Nah. I won't trip. I'm not as careless as _someone_, at least."

"And I supposed to accept that?"

You chit-chatted for a while with a few added sarcastic laugh, and soon went back to your home.

"How's the club?" Your mom asked as you entered the kitchen back at home.

"Fun as always." You answered, and pulled some ice cream from the refrigerator. "I'm gonna go to the backyard for a while."

It has been long since you and your mother first moved into this neighborhood. The surroundings were actually pretty nice, together with a fantastic view behind your house, which leads directly into a beautiful scenery of a small hill. You've always sat down on the ground here to watch the scenery whenever there's nothing to do in the house. You were amazed each time you came here, seeing the greenious landscape that makes you feel better at any day. Perfect with something for you to eat, this place becomes your favorite hanging spot, where everything feels so quiet.

"No homework, no loud teachers, no creepy teachers…" You mumbled to yourself. "…no wrenches." You added, with your tongue sticking out from your mouth as you licked your melting ice cream. "Aah, what's more to it?"

You sat down on the ground as you observed through the scenery until it gets dark.

_**Axel's POV**_

"Why me? Why ME?"

You, yet again find yourself muttering as you walked down from the throne room. You're surprised that Xemnas actually picked _you_ to bring that girl into the organization. You began to spit out some curse words towards the guy after then.

"Weren't you supposed to go with Roxas and Demyx to the Land of Dragons?" Someone tugged along with you since the meeting has ended. It was number sixth; Zexion.

"Without caring about the mission he just ordered me to do?" You gritted your teeth in anger. "Banishing me after then would be a great idea if you were him."

Zexion laughed triumphantly. "Nah. Blackmailing would do enough."

You sighed. It was just about the time to go snowball fighting with Roxas and Demyx in the Land of Dragons. Too bad Xemnas had to assign you into this stupid mission. You admitted that it would be totally nice to have another girl in the organization, but why does it have to be _you _anyway? He could have chosen Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, anyone inside the organization instead of you and those two friends of yours. You began to mumble to yourself.

"Can you take my part?" You wheezed as you turned your sight to Zexion.

"You're the one the Superior chose." He replied without looking at your direction. "Do it yourself."

Perhaps that means he doesn't want to do it either. _You could've just said it straight to the point without reminding me, you dork_, you thought to yourself. But what's the big deal? It was a girl anyway. If it wasn't, you would already reject Xemnas' order and scurries down to the Land of Dragons without even considering what he'll do to you next.

"He would turn me into a Dusk without further exception." You reminded yourself about this. Zexion looked at you with a curt expression. "What?"

You trembled as your imagination began to expand. Zexion tapped your shoulder twice, then pointed through the way to your room. You quickly nodded, said a goodbye, and prepare yourself for the mission.

"Guess I'll have to let the snowball fight slide this time." You sighed again.

_**Your POV**_

"Huh?"

You thought you've heard someone's voice just now.

"…Aaaand that concludes everything for today." Another voice distracted you while you're wondering. You looked up, and saw your P.E teacher standing in front of you with a strangely funny face. "Any questions?"

"Uh, n-no." You blinked several times, and he asked the same question to you. "Any questions?"

You simply shook your head and walk away after he gave you another explanation. You grabbed some b-balls from the basket and handed it to your friend one by one. You saw them running thru, passing balls to each other, and shoot the ball to the ring. You clapped as you see some of it made a three-point shoot.

"Here!" Someone passes a ball towards you. It was Riku, who tripped and fell because of the wrench you just left yesterday. You leaned in reflex, and caught the ball with your left hand easily.

"Score for me." Said him, as he let out a smile towards you. His voice sounded a little taunting, nevertheless it spirits you up. "Piece a' cake." You replied, and started to tap the ball. You ran through several boys in front of you and somehow managed to get in front of the ring. You stared to it for a second, and soon shoot the ball with a rapid speed. The ball encircles around the side of the ring where you thought it would scores a point for you, but it didn't. It fell downwards and bounced to the ground. Your jaw expands wider and you grumble as you heard someone's laughing from afar.

"Piece a' cake, huh?" Riku teased. You frowned to him. "It's just a coincidence!"

The ball you just threw went to the back of the bushes near the ring. "…looks like Fortuna didn't even take a glance to me today." You grumbled again, seeing the ball rolling away from you even further when you almost touched it with your finger. "Stupid ball." You sighed, and walk deeper into the bushes as you struggle to reach the ball.

_**Axel's POV**_

You decided to go through the portal from your room, and ended up in a strangely familiar place. You realized you're inside a school area now, and as you may have guessed, you're on the sports ground. You leaned against one side of a tree near the bushes. You gazed around, narrowed your eyes for a bit, and finally found your main cue.

"That must be her." You grinned as you saw a girl struggling forward inside the bushes without recognizing your presence near. You saw a ball stuck near the tree you're leaning against, and realized that's what she's after.

"Time for some fun."

_**Back to you**_

"Urgh, don't they usually cut the overgrown bushes near the school ground here?" You grunted, still finding yourself hard to get through the grasses. You almost stumbled to the front when your feet tripped onto a stone. "Stupid ball. Stupid stone!" Your attention's soon nailed back towards the ball until you recognize someone's presence near the ball.

A black cloaked man stood in front of you. His face was hidden beneath his hood.

You can't see it clearly, but it looks like he smiled ( ? ) towards you.

You gasped as you realize that. He slowly grabs the ball near his foot and handed it to you.

"H-huh?"

Your eyes widened.

* * *

...And that's pretty much of the first chapter. I apologize one more time if there are any misspelled words up there.

..what? You're saying that your eyes couldn't resist to blink? -sees the last sentence of the chapter-

Well, why bother? Go ahead to the next chapter to make the story un-paused.


	2. Chapter 2

-'What will usual people do if a strange black hooded figure suddenly appeared in front of them and asked them to join Organization XIII?'-

Well, rather than just keeping your eyes open wide since the previous chapter, let's change the POV instead .

* * *

_**Axel's POV**_

"It seems that she's starting to recognize my presence." You whispered behind with an added smile. You can see her face, although not that clearly from this side; figures though, knowing that your face is also hidden beneath the hood, your vision is also limited at the present. _A new female candidate, huh? _You grinned again. You pulled the ball out from the bushes and handed it to her. "Let's see how she would react first."

_**And back to you**_

You blinked and took a closer look toward the strange figure. You're wondering who he might be, since no one would wear such a black outfit inside the school ground. _If that Fortuna heard my words about cutting the overgrown bushes, this guy might be the one she sent here to cut the damn things off_, you thought to yourself. But since you didn't believe in such things as they don't really exists in reality, it might have been like, this black-cloaked man is also not real. But that's _so not real_! _I mean, he's standing in front of me now and I saw it with my own eyes, how is it supposed to be 'not real'?!_ You said inwardly as you realized the more you think about it, the more it began to confuse you.

_Argh, what's the point anyway?! _You decided to turn your attention towards the guy. He's still holding the ball on his left hand, perhaps waiting for you to accept it.

"Uh, thanks." You doubtfully touched the ball with your fore-finger. But not long after, you pulled back, with your hands still empty. The ball is still in his hand.

"But, who are you?" You asked as you trembled. You narrowed your eyes onto his face, yet you're still not catching any good view of it. Every time you targeted onto his upper part of face, it always failed; _it was located beneath the hood!_ You bluntly thought.

The guy suddenly spoke up from the silent presence. "Oh? You don't want this?"

You gasped, hearing such a manly voice. _Oh, what am I thinking_, you annoyingly said to yourself.

"N-no, I want that ball!" You answered as you leaned forward to him.

You saw his mouth making a slight curve. "Then, take it." He replied as he handed the ball closer to you.

You hesitated again as you felt your hands shivering. You slowly reach the ball with your hand, but before you could even take it away, you chanced to take a glance at his face when you know you're close enough to do it.

Then your eyes met with his', in a pretty limited distance.

A lustrous greenish-blue eyes stood in front, covered beneath the hood.

"There's no need to hesitate." He whispered smoothly near your ears as you recognized his face was closer than you expected.

You blushed, gasped, and jumped backwards in the same time, avoiding this strange, creepy guy who's currently still holding the ball. "Ah! Who are you?!" You shouted to him.

He grinned gently, seeing such a reaction from you.

And suddenly, you heard a screech coming from nowhere.

"H-huh…?" You felt your head ache all of a sudden. "Ugh…what's happening…"

It felt like a few nails were just stabbed through your head. The screech pierces towards your ears, and it gets even louder every second. You slowly grouched on the floor, clinging on your feet, feeling the pain expands slowly. "Wh-what's happening with my head?"

Before you can even guess, the strange black figure disappeared in front of you, along with the pain.

"Huh? What the-" The guy appeared nowhere from where he had left, leaving you confused.

"Was it just…but…--"

"Hey, what took you so long to take a ball?"

A familiar voice sounded from afar.

"H-huh?" You gasped in a still shocked condition. You turned backward to find Riku stood in front of you in such a curious expression. You blinked.

"Well? Are you gonna take that ball over there or we're not gonna play b-balls anymore?"

"B-but, the ball was just…!-"

You turned to where that black-hooded once stood, looking for the ball. And the ball is over there, still stuck near the tree, like where it had just left before that man appeared.

Your jaw expands as your eyes gets even wider.

"The ball was just…?" He repeated your words, expecting another would come from your mouth. "Oh, c'mon. Don't say that you're mad 'cause the ball didn't go through the ring smoothly?" He teases. You snorted sheepishly.

"Hmph. I'm not that kind of person."

He pulled you up from the shrubs and helped you to reach the ball. "Here, have some before taking another round." He suggested, and handed you a can of cola. You shrugged and accepted it as you pat your uniform from dirt. You looked back again towards the tree, but there really is no one there anymore. "Hey, really, what's the matter?" Riku waved his hand in front of your face, distracting you from the spot. "Did you just see a ghost passing by or something?"

You blinked your eyes rapidly and turned your attention to somewhere else. "O-oh, it was nothing."

"…don't lie." He opened his cola can and gulped it down directly. Looks like he knew there's something bothering you. But you repeated your words for him again and walked away with a stern expression.

"If you say so, then." He dribbled the ball again.

You took a sip from the cold cola can he gave to you as soon as you sat on a bench near the area, still puzzled over that strange black figure. "I swore I saw him with my own eyes…" You whispered to yourself, and turned your attention back toward the tree from afar, reassuring yourself that you weren't imagining things. But once again, there's really no one there.

"Don't tell me this school is haunted…!" You screeched faintly as you shiver. You keep repeating words on your mind that ghosts are not real, and it doesn't exist in reality. You shook your head and quickly threw the things off your mind, saying a no to yourself.

You choked down the can and walked away as you frowned about it. "There's no such thing as ghosts! It only must've been my imagination."

_**Axel's POV**_

Not even in a minute, you found yourself inside your room again, back in the organizations' headquarter. You escaped into the portal you've opened as soon as you heard some noises near the area back at the school ground. You wondered who it was.

"Darn it." You moaned. "If only there would be no sudden presence from another direction."

You bumped yourself onto the wall, clinging onto your feet. You can't get a better view of the girl's face 'cause you're still wearing your hood on that time, making your visibility grow limited. Although, you _did_ see her face a little. When she was trying to get the ball from you and she peeked from your hood, her eyes stared at yours, along with another part of your face.

_It's not that bad, though_, you thought to yourself. You sighed as you leaned towards your bed for a little rest.

But someone knocked the door just before your body could fell limp onto the bed.

"Have you found her?" Someone asked from the outside. From the toneless yet full of authority voice, you could tell enough that it was the 'superior', or as you could say more easily, Xemnas.

"Yeah, I've found the girl." You answered as you sigh, wondering what he will say next.

"Good then. Bring her here as soon as possible." He ordered. You rolled your eyes as you heard his footsteps to fade away. _If you want it to be fast, then why don't you do it yourself instead of ordering another person to do your bidding?_ You thought, sticking your tongue as you jeer him from behind.

You grunted and shrugged you head. You decided to bug the girl a little more before you rest. "My mood was broken because of that old man anyway." You narrowed your eyes, and opened up another portal.

_**Your POV again**_

"Let's see where my pajamas are..." You rummaged through your dresser, searching for the new pajama you just brought from the mall. It has a white panda pictures rounded near the neck, and there's a bell tied to each wrist area. You loved this pajama from the first sight, and you decided to buy it along with a cute pink polka dotted pillow. "Ah, there you are!" You giggled cheerfully as your hand found something soft beneath the clothes. You pulled the pajama out and wear it happily as you gazed yourself in front of the mirror. "Ah, you little princess. You're as beautiful as ever." You whispered to yourself in such a tone.

"___!" You heard someone calling your name from outside of your room. You asked what's wrong, then you realized yourself that it's time for dinner. You went to the kitchen together with your mother and eat your dish.

"It's been two years already, huh?" You stroked up a conversation as you put the spoon in front of your mouth. Your mother blinked at you for a moment.

"Yeah…" She sighed with a smile and gulped her coffee. "So you thought about it too?"

You nodded. Guess your mother was thinking the same thing. You sure miss your old neighborhood and your childhood friends, but you're happy enough to be living here. "I like it here." You commented as your teeth gnawed some chicken meat.

Your mother smiled again, agreeing with you. "I know you'll be pleased in the first place." She teased with her eyes winking to you. "Although, years ago, it seems like you always reject my words every time I was gonna talk to you about us moving here."

You laughed a little. "Yeah, 'cause I didn't know things would turn out to be like this." You giggled as you said so and take a sip of your orange juice. "This is new for me, so bear with me." You and your mother laughed again.

You chatted for a while with your mother until few minutes had passed. While you still have a few spoons left to be eaten, you already saw your mother washing her plate in the sink 'cause she ate faster than you could. You grunted as you continue to eat.

"Hey, ___." Your mother called you when she had finished washing. "Do you remember the time we could spend on that day when your father was still there with us?"

You trembled for a bit when you heard her words. It's been a long time since your mother had last mentioned about your father. You awkwardly curl your hands beneath the table. "Y-yeah, I guess." You stared to the food in front of you without continuing to take another spoon.

"…why did you suddenly mention about father?" You hesitantly asked your mother. You saw her shrugs. "It's just, like, popped into my mind out of nowhere." She said.

You can see her eyes filled with a glance of sorrow. You feel sorry about your mother, being left by your father by his death, together with you. Your father died when you were still a child, and you could barely remember anything about him except the memories you've spent with him on that day.

"Uh, looks like I've filled my stomach too much." You distracted the silent moment that stretches between you for a while, indicating that you don't want to continue about this conversation anymore. _Remembering it would only bring more pain_, you said to yourself quietly. You stood up from the chair and walked down the living room towards your room, leaving your mother still inside the kitchen after you apologize.

You still feel uncomfortable for your mother, suddenly mentioning about your father like that. Your father died in an accident, that's the most important thing you could remember about him. You couldn't bear your sadness that time, and you cried all day and night until you finally realized that crying won't solve anything. The time couldn't be spun backwards, no matter how long your cry would last for. Your father is already dead, and you couldn't do more about it. Until now, all that you care is that you shouldn't and even mustn't remember anything about your father. Only because the fact that your father had once betrayed your mother by going with another woman.

"…my trust and faith for him had been lost since then." You breathed heavily as you arrived inside your room. You reminiscence about it for a while, and soon decided to whisk your mind away from it. "Ugh! No, there's no use thinking about it now!" You yelled to yourself.

You buried your face on the newly-brought pillow and sighed a long sigh. You thought about your new life since then. You moved here with your mother for building up your new days, so there's no point to keep centered all over on such a mere memories. You've already had the school and the friends here. Everything was just fine and smooth as it is. "I even joined inside the sport club, which I'd never thought about earlier." You giggled a little to cheer yourself back.

But suddenly, you remembered about the black figure you encountered back before then on the school ground. You're still confused about it. You sat on your bed with your hand holding tight your teddy bear cushion. "Oh yeah… that black guy." You whispered to yourself. You stared out from the window, and not long after, closed the curtain before you get up and pulled the bed cover. The black figure you met before still haunts you inside your head. Who is that figure? You can't figure it out 'cause you can't get a closer look that time before it disappeared. If you did, though, you can't even pinpoint his identity 'cause you've never met such a guy before. "Don't tell me to get closer to him… I'm close enough as it is." Said yourself in an annoyed tone. You remembered when your eyes met with his'. His glazing eyes made you feel somehow uncomfortable. Although you admitted, it has the color that you liked.

"…It was just my imagination." You said as you leaned against the wall. Seeing that creepy figure inside the school ground is frightening already, though. What if you met him inside your room, just the two of you? You gazed around the room side to side, making sure that there's no one inside the room besides you. You trembled, and sighed a bit. "What am I thinking? It was just your imagination, duh." You knocked your head dumbly as you repeated the words a few more times to reassure yourself. "If it was real, though, if he shows up again, I'm not gonna get another closer distance." You frowned, and turned the table lamp off. "At least until I know who it was."

"_So you mean, you may even want to get closer if you know who it was?"_

"Who knows? If it was a bad guy, I would-"

You suddenly realized. "Who am I talking to just now?"

You could've just sworn you heard someone's talking to you.

"_You're talking to me, duh."_

You gasped, shocked hearing such a voice, and jumped backwards blindly. "Who's there?!" You shouted as you try to reach the table lamp to turn it on again, but you stumbled to the front, failing to turn it on and almost falling back from the bed.

You quietly narrowed your eyes down inside the dark room. Yet you heard nothing.

The voice just disappeared.

"Wh-what?" You said in a shivering voice. "Not _that_ person again..!" You recalled the shady-looking figure wearing a black cloak you saw in the school ground back then. You began to tremble as you think so.

"_Who are you talking about?"_

"*gasp* There!" You suddenly heard the voice back again.

It has a manly voice. You don't know whose voice it is, but you considered the voice was rather familiar. And if you remembered it correctly, it was the black-hooded guy's.

"That guy again…?" You whispered, asking yourself.

"_What guy?"_

You gasped for about the third time, then you close your eyes hardly ( you can't see in the room anyway ). Indeed this is the hooded-guy's voice; you knew you couldn't mistake such a mischievous one. You began to swing your hand in front of you, without knowing what you're trying to hit or get rid of, you're just whacking your hand through nothing but air, then yelped, "No…! Get off of me! Go away, I've already have enough for today! Go, go!"

For a while, it turned a little soundless, but soon after, the voice's back again, _"You're telling me to go away? Well, that's nice of you."_

You shrieked.

"Stop that! Who are you anyway?! Show yourself!" said you, still waving your hands like a dumb. You can hear the voice's chuckling, as if he can see you waggling your hands like that. "Uurgh! Stop pestering me…! Don't make fun of-"

-"Don't make fun of who?"

You shocked. It whispered behind your ears just now. The voice suddenly appeared to be real.

You turned back, feeling someone's presence behind you. The moonlight from the sky breaks through the window, creating a thin form of a silhouette on the bed from your body, and you can see another silhouette, in a bigger size than yours, standing next to you. And it was true, indeed; when you looked back, you realized the voice was coming from that strange black-cloaked figure, standing behind, close enough to whisper right next to your ears.

"Aaaaah!" You grew even more frightened when you saw him waving his hand to you, saying a 'hi'.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?!" You shouted to him, and quickly grabbed the new polka dotted pillow from your bed, starting to whack him off. "How did you get in here anyway?!"

"Aaah! Hey, stop it! I don't even talk just yet!" He grunted as you hit his head with your pillow fiercely. You don't want to lose a single chance to hit him this hard, even though you were just using a pillow. "Cut it out, it hurts!"

"You're the one who supposed to cut things out!" Said you, still whacking him on the head. "Go away! Leave me, just, go!"

You saw him shook his head from the dark side of the room, and he grabbed your hands just when you're about to kick him out from the room.

"Look, here." He sighs, and snatched the pillow from your hand. "What?! Give me back my pillow, you freak!" You hooted and started to get frenzy. You pulled him to the door and jump, trying to reach your pillow back from his raised hands. You can saw a little part of his face from the black hood.

"Okay, okay!" He retorted, pulling back your hands off of him. "I'll talk." He added.

"Well, you'd better!" Said you, still filled with anger. "Who are you anyway?!"

He pulled back the black hood that's covering his head, revealing his hidden face. He puts his right hand behind his neck, and began to talk. "The name's…" He stopped in such hesitation, sighed a bit, and continued with another sigh. "…Axel."

You mumbled for a while. "Axel." He repeated. "Got it memorized?"

You didn't pay a good attention to what he just said. Instead, you observed onto his face closely. He has this red and pretty spiky hair, almost looked a little weird to you. His face was actually pretty cool ( you annoyingly admitted that ), and just when you arrived at his familiarly-looking eyes, you recognized it gleamed to you for a sec.

"What?" He raised his brows questioningly, seeing yourself who's still enveloped with this curiosity over him. "Is there something on my face?" He asks, as his lips began to curve.

It shook your head off from your mind. Your eyes grow wider when you heard his question. "Nothing!" You said, back to your aggressive yet ungraceful pose. "Uh, what did you say just again? About your name?"

"I can't believe it!" He snapped. His eyes began to grow wider too. "You didn't hear me? I repeated it twice!"

"Well, sorry here, Mr. Spiky. Didn't hear you." You raised your hands on your hips.

You saw him chuckles. "Fine. Then lemme give you another study about how to read words, miss." Said him, with an added smirk on his face. "It's an A. An X. An E. And an L." He stepped forward, and about one inch before you, he continued with a little retard, "A-X-E-L."

"Axel." You glared at him when he finished saying his words. He flicked his nose, adding 'Got it memorized?' sentence after yours.

"Well then what? What are you doing inside my house here? What are you doing inside my _private room_ here?" You questioned, with a slightly annoyed tone. You stepped forward next to him, hoping you can intimidate him off and make him duck out from your room quickly.

"Now that's pretty rude of you." His eyes gleamed again towards yours, and added another smirk that threatened to grow on his face. "Can't you introduce yourself first?"

You rolled your eyes and bowed with a mock-respect. "Your Highness" You said, trying to be at least rather 'nice' to this creepy beside you. "You scared the hell outta me back then in the school ground, barged in into my house, storming inside my room, crapping myself with such a gesture without knowing who's house, who's room, and who you're really talking to just now?"

"Right." He sniggered sarcastically, without knowing he would get such a response from you. Feeling a little stiffened, you sighed, and grunted a bit. Then you began to cool down as soon as his laugh sets off. "Name's ___."

"Ooh." He places his eyes towards your face. "Nice name." He commented, which makes you blushes a bit. You quickly throw your face away from his sight when he moves even closer to you. "Never thought _he_ would have chosen me for this mission, though." He murmured to himself almost faintly. You tried to reach the table lamp beside you, but you couldn't seem to get the right switch to turn it on. But your brow raised back as you saw the earlier weapon you just use to hit this guy. "My newly brought pillow…!" Said you as you grit your teeth.

You quickly grabbed the pillow again from his hand as soon as you caught him off guard, whispering to himself, although you miserably fail to acquire it. He struggles from you, trying to get a little free space, but you won't let him go from your grip; you forced your hand to stand still on where it was now, at least until you get your pillow back from his hand. While you do so, you even realized your nail chanced to scratch his face when he defends the pillow. "Hey, calm down here! I'm not as dangerous as you think, does it?"

You panted and stopped. "You're strange, that's what!" You said with a lower voice. "Now give me back that pillow, so I can smack you again!"

"Who wants to get smacked by you, anyway? We've just met!" He yowled, still guarding the pillow in his left hand.

"Then what do you want? Why do you come here in the first place?"

He put his hand near his cheek, nearly slapping it. "Right… I didn't tell you just yet."

"About what?" You asked curiously, raising your brows.

"Well, ___." He stopped when he saw your face again, then he tilts his head to one side. "You really wanna know?"

"Duh." You retorted. It looks like he understood what you meant.

He glanced backward, and said in a lower tone. "Actually,"

"I came here to get you."

You snorted, yet in the same time, curiosity flew in a bigger size onto your mind. "To get me? What do you mean by that?"

"That's…"

You waited for him to respond, but he didn't say anything. "What did you _exactly_ want from me?"

He smiled, and he points his finger towards you.

He was going to say something, but a sudden knocking sound from the door silenced him, canceling his talk.

"Oops. Gotta go." He added, then he disappeared into something that looks like a large black hole. It looks more like a mysterious portal to you, and you're sure it leads to somewhere else.

"Wait…! Hey!" You called forward, then someone opens the door into your room.

-Your mother.

* * *

Hello mom. Let me help you clean the dishes.

..oh wait. She didn't come for that.

Let's see what she wants on the next chapter .


	3. Chapter 3

-'What will usual people do if a strange black hooded figure suddenly appeared in front of them and asked them to join Organization XIII?'-

Just when Axel was about to reveal what he and the Organization really desires, someone knocked on the door, making him scurries out to nowhere before he could even say a word. Turns out it was your mother who made him did that.. ( you :noooo, where's my Axel?! give him back, quick! x)( me : okay, we'll see him right away, just keep reading! ) -sighs-

We'll see the first play part of Zexion in this chapter.. ( you : the emo ?! :o )( me : not emo!! 3 ) Personally, i like him better than Axel . haha

Once again, sorry for the bad grammar .. i'm still practicing .. -sighs again-

* * *

"Uh, mom!" You said, trembling. You can see her angry face with a deathly glare on her eyes. You're wondering if she heard your talk with that Axel guy inside your room. Or is it because of the earlier conversation about your father? You know you couldn't care less about that. "That's it. I'm gonna die." You muttered to yourself just before you turned back to see if that Axel is still inside your room. But he's gone already. At least that leaves you with your mother now.

"Wh-What's the matter, mom?" You bite your lips as your body began to shiver. She walked two steps ahead of you, turned the lamp switch on to get a clearer view of the room, and said in such a tone, "Well, young lady. Aren't you just great."

You stood backward, and she continued, "You forgot to wash your own dishes! Have you already forgotten about our rules in the house?"

And when your heart's just about to explode, you let out a relieved sigh as you heard her words. _Glad enough she didn't know about it. _You nodded as quickly as possible, and said your apologies to her.

She sighs, then ended the conversation with a warn, "Don't ever do that again." And you saw her walking through the door, out from your room.

"That was quick." You remarked, scratching your head with your hand. It felt like 2 years had already been taken away from your lifespan. It's good enough that your mother didn't know about this.

"Now that I'm alone again-"

You suddenly remembered about Axel. You awkwardly stood near the lamp, in case it got turned off again. You narrowed your eyes near the dresser and the door. There's no one indeed. Not even a trace. You looked at your room from side to side, but there's no sign that Axel is still in your room; all that you were looking at was just a vacant wall. He has really left through that somewhat weird portal. Too bad you can't get a better view of what exactly it was, since the lamp is still off when that time occurs.

"Sudden appear, sudden disappear?" You nagged. "Ugh, what's happening to me today? What's wrong with everything?"

You bursted out a long sigh, and jumped onto your bed. Then you recognized that he left, actually not empty-handed. He brought along your new pillow with him!

"Oh, great." You said, hitting your forehead with another hand, while the other one holds tight the teddy bear cushion. "My new pillow…" You moaned desperately. Just when you're about to sleep with that cute pillow, he _had_ to take it away directly from you. "My new pillow… My new, cute, cozy pillow…" A pang of regret flows onto your head as you pout every second.

But you can't think any harder; you can't help but to burst out a big yawn. You looked at the clock, "12.45"

Figures, you thought. You folded yourself with the cover, and slowly your consciousness began to fade. You slept in such condition; and, without a pillow.

"What a burden…" You murmured just before you lulled to sleep.

_**Axel's POV**_

You turned back to the headquarters again, although not directly into your room. You frowned, and began to grit your teeth.

"How come the moment have to be disturbed every time the climax is near?!" You shouted as you stomped your feet onto the ground, kicking it furiously. You thought of it as the right moment for you to get her into the organization, and yet again, it was hampered by another presence from the door. You sighed for a sec, and began to walk your way back to your room.

You chanced to meet Zexion along the way. He glanced at you for a second in a strange way. "What?" You asked curtly. He narrowed his eyes onto your left hand.

"What's that?" He pointed with his finger.

"Oh." You gasped, not realizing you've brought along a souvenir while you escaped from the doom house. "A pillow?" Zexion asks again, raising his brows towards the pink polka dotted thing.

"Look, it was not mine." You remarked as you hold the pillow in front of your face. You saw Zexion glinted to you before he brushes his hair with his hand and walked away with his book. "And I'll pretend not to saw you." He said curtly.

You stared at the pillow for a minute. It was actually pretty soft, although, when ___ whacked you with this one, it felt harder as if it was not a pillow. "What was her, a catwoman?" You grunted as you touched your cheek, which was the one that she scratched before, and you began to walk your way again, still figuring out what would you do with this pillow of her. You could not possibly sleep with this one; you already have one inside your room anyway. You stared back at the pillow once again before you entered your room. _What would a man do with a pink polka dotted pillow?_ You thought to yourself stupidly.

_**Your POV**_

You yowled as your back suddenly hits the floor. It was clear that it was still in the morning, and you realized you tripped from the top of your bed with your back of the body goes first towards the ceramic. "Dammit. Is this the way I should start my day?" You mumbled to yourself as you ungracefully get up from the floor, groping your back on where it throbs. You stroke your still-sleepy face to get yourself awake from the dreams, yet you can't resist the temptation to get another sleep. "Aw, man… I'm still tired…" You wriggled on top of the bed, trying your best to get a comfortable and safe sleeping position, in case you get tripped again. "…Stupid ceramic."

You remembered what happened yesterday, about the shadowy-black figure you encountered inside the school ground; your unprecedented meeting with Axel, together with his puzzling cryptic phrases. And your conversation about your father that involves also your mother. "There are a lot of things going on, doesn't it?" You shoved your head and turned to your left side, which is where your other hand still holds tight the teddy bear cushion. You began to blink your eyes rapidly to bring yourself awake again, yet your head still feels a little heavy. You pulled along your pillow downwards and placed your head as comfortable as possible on the pillow.

But suddenly, you realized something.

"…Pillow?"

You put your grip onto the pillow your head just gave in earlier, and pulled it up in front of your face. It _was_ indeed the pillow you used last night to whack that Axel guy to kick him out of the room - your newly brought polka dotted pillow. And you remembered he brought it back along with him when he disappeared that night too.

"My pillow's back!" You giggled, and hug it tightly. But then you began to wonder, who brought it back to you? Was it Axel? Or is everything yesterday was just a dream, and about Axel brought your pillow up to nowhere, it was not real too?

You can hardly think about anything just now. Your head feels a little different. It feels more heavy than usual, and you can feel an immediate throb near the back of your head. You touched it with your hand, and it throbs even more.

"Ouch…it hurts." You forced yourself to get up from the bed, and went straight to the bathroom. You pulled the cupboard above the sink, and searched through, looking for a medicine for your aching head. Bottles of what you thought as a useless pills, cotton balls, peroxide, sleeping pills, pain killers; all lined up neatly inside the cupboard, yet there's no sign of the medicine you're looking for. "Smart. Just when I needed it most, this cupboard doesn't serve any." You sighed and closed back the cupboard. You can still feel the throbbing on the back of your head. You decided to go downstairs to ask your mother if she has any useful medicine.

"Are you sick?" You saw your mother in a thick jacket outfit, heading to the front door as you walked your way down the staircase.

"Are you going?" You turned the question back to her as she opened the door.

"Yup. I'm going to buy some vegetables from the supermarket." She replied, without looking towards your direction. You stuck your tongue out as you began to sit on the sofa. _Vegetables,_ you thought desperately.

"Oh, as for the medicine," She quoted before she stepped outside the house. "I'm gonna buy it from the drugstore."

Your eyes widened as you heard her said so. "You mean you don't have any?" You asked bluntly. "I'm sorry dear, but I don't have much time spent for headache issues." She answered. "I'll soon be back for you with the medicine, okay?"

You nodded gloomily as you saw her went out from the house. "Don't forget to eat your breakfast, dear!" She shouted from the outside. You leaned against the sofa and began to watch the TV. "I'm not into breakfast now." You said quietly as you browse the TV channel to find something that can at least entertain you. You're actually surprised that your mother didn't even show any signs of her previous expressions like the one back when you were talking about your father yesterday. "At least she looks fine to me now."

You looked at the calendar on top of the coffee table near the sofa. "Today's April sixth, huh?"

Today's the first day of your summer holiday. It exceeds between April and May. That means, you're still having your long way through the free days until May approaches. It was boring, knowing that you don't even have anything to do in this rarely-acquired holiday, not even another b-ball sport outside when the weather gets even hotter every second. _No one's stupid enough to get themselves drenched in sweat at this time of year,_ you thought to yourself. But despite the fact, you realized you're only trying to make yourself feel better. You envy those who can go walk outside enjoying the warm weather, stepping through a grassy meadow along the road. You stared from the window, seeing some of the children playing a volley. They looked happy; and they're not alone. They're with their family, and with their friends as well.

"Mom's always with her routine course." You sullenly muttered to yourself. You remembered the day when your father's still alive. Together with him and your mother, you played a volley ball once in the summer, back when you're still a child. You remembered you had so much fun, and now you find yourself sadly forcing a smile, cherishing the moment you had on that day. As you began to blink, you realized when a sudden tear flew down through your cheek. You quickly wipe your tears, and throw your attention back to the news on the TV.

"There's really nothing left to do." You bleakly sighed, as you stood up from the sofa and walked your way down to the back door. You reached the backyard, and gazed around the beautiful scenery. "I wonder what father would say if he sees this." You smiled as you sat on the grasses. It feels very relaxing, looking at the sun rises from the east, together with the green hill that was stuck in the midst of the trees. It was peaceful. "Guess an ice cream would cheer me up." You suggested to yourself, and get back up again.

But another immediate pain felt as soon as you do so; you can feel the ache grow stronger every second. It came from the back of your head.

You fell back down to the grass. It was too strong. It hurts. As if there were bunch of needles stabbed into the back of your head.

Suddenly, your vision becomes blurry. Everything went all black just before your body fell limp on the ground.

_**Zexion's POV**_

You found yourself summoned to the meeting room while you're still reading your lexicon inside your room. You didn't give any force, although you didn't really enjoy it either if there's someone who disturbs your reading time.

"May I have a word with you, number VI?"

A dry and toneless voice spoke in front of you. It was the Superior.

You nodded once before you closed your lexicon and hide it back under your cloak. "What is it?"

"It's about the candidate…" He wrapped his hands on his chest, and sighed a bit. You wondered what's bothering him about this as you waited for him to finishes his word. "I think I've made the wrong choice."

You raised your brow questioningly. "You mean, this candidate is not possible?"

"…Not precisely." He shook a bit and remarked. "You see it was not her who's bothering me…it was Axel."

You narrowed your eyes down onto your feet. If all about this sudden-summon is only because of Axel, you'd totally prefer to hide back again inside your room, continue reading your lexicon from where you've just left. You frowned behind, then soon back to the main topic. "And why's that?"

"He didn't seem to do things as I ordered." He replied. And continues, "You see… He's rather friendly towards the candidate. Or should I say…_too _friendly. Yet this attitude of him did not bring any advantage to us. The mission didn't go as I expected."

"From what I've heard, it seems she began to show some hostility towards Axel. And if we let this continues on forward, it could possibly get even worse."

You saw his gloomy face began to grow even darker. _He summoned me in such a bad weather_, you thought to yourself. He turns his sight back to you. "Tell me your opinion." He commanded.

You put your hand on your chin and began to think. "We couldn't get her here unless she wanted to come here herself." You said.

"And despite that fact, Axel had miserably failed to bring her here willingly as thou said before. At this rate, it would be slightly harder to bring her here without violence. But in order to bring more glorious accomplishment of future missions, we need her aid at any cost. I could admit it by myself that this candidate has a big '_potential' _within herself, although it has not yet been approved by any chance."

"The candidate has to be brought here. Either by her own will, or even with a little force."

Xemnas agreed about this sage logic and looked at you respectively, knowing that you understand what he really desired better than anyone else. He nodded slowly as he began to curve his lips in amusement. "I assume you'd already know my next plan, number VI?"

You chanced to take a glimpse towards his face. _Bad call_, you thought. "You wanted to replace Axel's position?"

He smirked coldly, having you read through his mind. You know that you would get chosen, that's why he called you instead of calling another member besides you in the first place. You sighed heavily as you realized that. You put your hands back to its proper place, and began to stir back the conversation. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's try not to get ourselves in her…bad side." He raises his hand as he explains. "Do vice versa instead. Do not use violence, avoid using rude gestures, and try to break through her weakness as much as possible. Once you get her trust, I believe you can handle the next step."

You smiled as you nodded to his explanations, which you considered to be a bother. "And why did you choose me instead of the other member?"

His eyes began to gleam over yours. He stood up from his seat and walks in front of you. "You're the only one who fits the criteria perfectly for this mission, number VI." He bears. "At least you're smart enough to get someone's trust without even doing too many actions that wastes energy. We need this mission to be done fast."

"Reasonable enough." You close your eyes as you pretend not to hear any of his long-rounded compliments, despite the fact that you actually liked to be praised like that. "I've ordered Namine to start 'manipulating' her memories, so that the procedure will take a shorter time."

"But there is one important thing for you to consider while you're in this mission." He reminded you with a stern look. "Do not kill her at any cost. Hostility may occur while you do so, but I want her to be brought here; _alive_."

You finalize the conversation with a slight bow, indicating that you're aware of that, and soon after, he permitted you to dismiss yourself from his room. "What a burden, that stupid Axel." You muttered to yourself. He's the one who's bringing you up into this mission. If it wasn't because of his stupidity, you would've been finishing the entire lexicon pages you've been reading since this morning. You putted back your lexicon inside the book shelf and went through the bathroom for a while. You rummaged through the things inside the cupboard above the sink, taking some medicine together with you, in case something bad happens while you were in the mission. You putted all the things you might need inside your pocket, and soon after, you went to the target's place.

***

You opened up a portal and headed through, finding yourself in a white room, which you assume would be a living room. There's a white sofa, surround system, dining table, coffee table; everything fits for a comfortable home. You observed the surroundings. It was actually pretty quiet, you thought. You saw the clock hanging on the wall; says 7 o'clock. It was still early in the morning here. You wonder if this is the right place.

Your eyes narrowed down the house and finally reached the directions of the TV, which is currently turned on. You disguise yourself as good, hiding your face beneath the hood, and stepped forward cautiously. But as you approached towards the sofa, there's no one sitting on it. You observed through, and suddenly sniffed something. It took a little while before you realized there _is_ indeed someone who's inside the house besides you.

You wrapped your hand on your chest and scurried around until you found a white back door was left opened behind the living room. You stepped in, only to find yourself outside the house. "Backyard…?"

A wide sceneric view took a place in front of you. You can see the sun rises slowly from one side. It has been a while since the last time you could see such a beautiful landscape. You wondered it for a while, and soon back to business.

You looked the surroundings nearby. You turned your head to the left, finding yourself looking at nothing but a greasy meadow. You stuck your tongue out. But when you turned right, your eyes spotted something uncommon, lying weakly on the ground near a tree. You stepped closer to get a better view.

It was a girl. A young girl wearing her white pajamas, lying unguarded. Her eyes were shut, and it appears that she was unconscious on the moment.

You began to notice. "The candidate…?"

***

* * *

...okay, seems like the 'you' here has the look and feel of 'innocent' in front of Zexion while asleep . haha

Keep going for the next chapter to see what Zexion would do next .


End file.
